User talk:Redheadedpichu
Whalecome Whalecome to my chat, please remember to add your sig ( 4 ~) after every post so I know who has talked to me. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Castele Castle Inner Garden page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 16:43, February 5, 2015 (UTC) yes, I but don't edit usually. Whoops! (that was me: jurando1) ... (I don't have any idea for Titile) It's very sad that there is so small amount of people... Yeah.... xD Howdy I'm sorry... I'm not quite sure what you're asking. If you're asking if I'm an administrator, then no. Only KidProdigy is for this wiki. Yami riku (talk) 19:20, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Uploading Images Hey, I remember you. You have a different image now! :P For uploading images, turn off your 3DS, take the SD card out of your 3DS and place it into your computer/laptop where the SD card slot is. When you put the card in a menu may pop up. If it doesn't, go to "My Computer" / "This PC" (whatever it's called on your system) ... and click on "SD Card" Once you open the SD Card, you may say two folders such as "Nintendo 3DS" and "DCIM". The folder you want to open is the "DCIM" one. In this folder are all of the images you have taken on your 3DS. I usually just open images on "Paint" to crop them and save them on my Desktop as a different file name so it doesn't say "HNI_054" or whatever as a file name. If you're wanting to upload to other sites, Imgur is good for uploading. If you're uploading here onto the Wiki, you can upload images on any page while editing or go right to the Photos section and upload there. Re Good day *Sorry, I'm not sure of websites that wouldn't be blocked by schools though the images themselves are small files. *Yeah, feel free to make your own signature. Just keep in mind the rule of images which is shown on the main page. ("Do not upload fan images, or images that are not even related to the Fantasy Life game.") *Crankshaft - I'll have to watch a playthrough to remember all the good detail when I'm not busy. I see Crankshaft's page only has had 33 page hits for the past 4 weeks so maybe more information will help out there. Until then, The Helping Guy has been extremely helpful adding in information. Cheers, Yami riku (talk) 18:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) My Reply :V If You want, we can play, just say when. (I hope my english isn't too bad xd ) BTW It's me Jurando xd Aurora page start: done! And Other things. Hello, I noticed your message right away, I actually made the page for Aurora before you even managed to start the message writing. I made a start, but Crankshaft is still left really... undone. We can together make edits and other pages, but before that, let's keep watching the engineers now. We sure will become in better results with pages, if we ADD more info, but we can't be like meh, let's do it tomorrow everyday, or any day. I looked at your edits and I think you have a talent for editing, even when it's a minor edit. I hope to see your edits a lot from now on. Remember to keep an eye for vandalism, even if that rarely happens. If 'A Wikia Contributor' is made an edit, remember to check the edited page. The registered users don't usually do vandalism, but chech their edits too. Was that a plenty of letters for you? Well, good day! Re-reply Oh sorry, i was afk >.< But i can play now... (Jurando1) Re: Chat? Sure :). [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 18:46, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. Have fun :). [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 19:47, November 28, 2015 (UTC) RE I have no problems. Not for this wiki, not in this wiki, and not from this wiki. This wiki has a problem, even if users don't have. You know the box where the latest edits are shown? Click the 'See more' to show all of them. There should be an other box, which has white silvery like outlines, and it is long but low. There you see the 'Insights' which are filled with challenges in queues, when they all are cleared, the wiki should be too. BUT, this wiki gives more challenges when new games are out, and only a few users are active. One of them is hopefully you, because we can't say that this wiki is a running (bad) amok (good). We can't just leave the wiki messed up if someone destroys the page. If you can't do anything about it for a certain reason, report to an admin. Too bad this wiki has no bureaucrats... The Helping Guy (talk) 11:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) RE : Semi-active is not bad, but not perfect either. Ok, nothing's perfect. Giving spams and vandalism to this wiki is like feeding it garbage. Hmm... Challenges, challenges... I think we can rest for a while of challenges, and just start to do searching for a stub, incompleted pages, vandalism, massive vandalism, trash, and images that are dumb to call them 'fantasy life images', fresh trash, pages with wrong names, and 'useless, unnecessary, pointless' pages. You can play fantasy life, or watch walkthroughs if you want more information of the game. I'll be waiting. For this wiki. To be a 5 of 5 wiki. Of course the ones who don't care just ruin our progress. They vandalise pages because the rules say vandalism is very bad, useless, evil-bad and it's a sickness for the wiki. You know, because, that just gets them doing it. Well, That's it then! (talk) 18:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC)